


Sora, Donald, and Goofy One-Shots (Feat. King Mickey)

by Writer_Sky



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Illnesses, Multi, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Sky/pseuds/Writer_Sky
Summary: Just a bunch of One-Shots revolving around Team Classic featuring some moments with King Mickey as well.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Goofy & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Mickey Mouse & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Sora, Donald, and Goofy One-Shots (Feat. King Mickey)

"Donald and Goofy! Protect the ship! I'll handle the Heartless!"

Sora was sliding across a color of blue smoke as pink, green, and yellow trailed around him. Donald and Goofy followed what he said, but that didn't mean they weren't worried. They expected Sora to fight the Heartless in a reckless way, but they never expected that reckless way to be hundreds of feet in the air. They knew he was strong. They knew he handled enemies that flew in the air before, but that...he was over the ocean.

Donald and Goofy have done their best to keep Heartless off the ship and reflect the missiles and blasters they shot, but they also did their best to defeat Heartless that targeted their best friend. Donald would blast a Firaga spell. Goofy would his shield. They did all they could to be able to defeat the Heartless. Once Sora defeated the boss of them all…

He fell. He screamed "Oh nooo!" as he fell. Donald quickly tried to cast the spell to give hin the air he needed to breathe underwater...but it was too late. Sora hit the water with a loud splash.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy ran over to the edge of the ship, watching, and hoping to see his head come back up from the water, smiling confidently and victoriously at his friends, telling them he was okay.

He didn't.

Without any sign of hesitation, Goofy immediately jumped over the edge, and dove into the water. Donald followed behind him. They ignored the concerned cry of Will Turner, and they could've sworn Donald heard Barbossa say an order, but to them it didn't matter.

They only focused on finding their friend. Donald quickly cast the spell for Goofy and himself to breathe as they looked around the dark water. Time felt it went on forever for them until Donald noticed a dark silhouette sinking deeper and deeper into the water. Unmoving… Unconscious…

"There he is!" Donald exclaimed as he was the first to quickly swim after him. Goofy quickly followed beside him. As Goofy quickly wrapped an arm around his waist Donald cast the same spell for him. He was hoping it would help him be able to breathe better...if he was at that point.

The duo quickly swam back up to the surface with Sora, who was still unconscious in Goofy's grasp. The longer he was unconscious, the more worried the duo felt. As soon as the duo resurfaced they looked around for the ship, but there was nothing. Donald felt angry that they didn't wait for them, but Goofy told them not to worry about that. They had to worry about Sora. Donald sighed in defeat as he nodded his head Goofy did his best to keep Sora's head to the surface. Donald swam beside Goofy, helping him keep Sora's head above the surface as well.

It took minutes, but eventually they both found an island. They swam as fast as they could, yet not so much to make them lose their grip on Sora. They made it to land. Goofy dragged Sora onto the sand, and he gently laid him on the sand. His arms were spread wide out as his expression was blank. There wasn't a sign that he was coming to.

"Is he…?" Donald knelt to Sora's right as Goofy knelt beside his left. Goofy put the side of his head on his chest, trying to listen for a heart beat. He sighed with relief as he felt one, but he didn't take it for granted. Goofy slightly opened Sora's mouth, and he began to push two hands on his chest, trying to get the water he possibly inhaled to come out.

Donald cast Curaga on Sora to be safe. Donald did see Sora get shot a couple of times as well as getting shot with missiles as well. It would heal the bruises at least. Goofy continued to push down on Sora's chest, and eventually Sora began to cough out water, turning his head to the side. The duo both sighed with relief, seeing he would be okay.

Seconds later, he sighed as he stopped moving. Donald and Goofy were still nervous, but at least they managed to save his life again. There were times Sora has gotten knocked out, wounded, or even worse...to the point of death.

Every time that would happen to Sora that would worry them. Sora would worry as well if both of them got hurt as well. They had each other. They loved each other. They were family. If anything were to happen to one another… If anything were to happen to each other… They wouldn't know what to do.

For as long as each of them could remember they have always looked out for each other. Since the very beginning. The beginning they met, and the end when they took down Ansem- No...Xehanort's heartless. Since then they've been on so many adventures. Never-ending ones. Never-ending memories.

And now, here they are...getting themselves ready for the Keyblade War. A war to see who will win. A war to possibly deny fate. A war...to stop the man who started the hurt in the first place. Donald and Goofy wanted to prepare Sora for it. They wanted to help him stay positive no matter what would happen. They wanted him to be ready. Physically and mentally.

Minutes have passed. Donald and Goofy still remained by Sora's side. He still wasn't moving, yet he was still breathing and his heart was beating. Eventually, they saw Sora's finger twitch. The duo looked at him.

"Sora?" Donald called out to him.

"Sora?" Goofy called out to him.

A small groan escaped Sora's lips as his eyes squinted a little.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy smiled with relief as they watched him come to. It took a couple of seconds, but his eyes slowly opened. His glass, blue eyes. He stared at the sky for a moment until he looked at his friends.

"Donald…? Goofy…?" He said. The dio both nodded their heads at him. Sora groaned as he was able to sit himself up. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the bits of sand that ended up in his hair. He took a moment to try to remember what had happened. He looked at Goofy.

"Where are the others?" He asked him.

"After ya fell, we came lookin' for ya." Goofy explained. "I guess they must've kept goin'."

"That's desertion!" Donald said, crossing his arms as Sora looked at him.

"Oh…" Sora put his hands on his lap as he stared out at the ocean for a moment before his eyes turned to the sand below him. "And I was so happy that we got to see them again…"

"That eager to sail under Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy turned around towards the familiar voice and their eyes widened.

"Jack!" A small crab fell from him as it crawled away. Their journey continued, and Donald and Goofy did their best to protect Sora once again.


End file.
